Before Passing
by Madam RedRose25
Summary: James and Lily Potter just received word Voldemort may be after them. Instead of allowing the news to consume them, they enjoy every moment of little Harry's life with the help of some very close friends. From pregnancy to that fateful night on Halloween 1981.


_**BEFORE PASSING**_

**THE NEWS**

Early December, 1979

Streaks of yellow and green zapped from one continuous line and hit their targets one after the other. One target hit the ground but began to move; in a flash a young man fired at it again and the dummy became limp. The young man let out a sigh and pushed the sweaty fringe from his eyes as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Boys, I think you can learn something from this young man here. Well done Potter," a graying older man beamed. "You've worked hard enough today, time to get rested up until we pick up tomorrow. Nice job today, and that tackle just now Potter… I want to see more like it."

There was a murmur of talk as the five others dispersed from the room, one lagged behind though and slugged his best friend.

"Nice job _Jamesy_… ha, where did that curse come from?" Sirius Black teased.

"Hey, I had to finish off today with a bang didn't I? After all the continuous courses Stebbins has us go through," James Potter made a smile.

"Indeed, same lessons after same lessons… sure he means well but yes, upping the ante was needed. But it doesn't take much to impress Stebbins in the first place."

The two twenty-year-olds took up a table in a nearby cafeteria that was dedicated to the Auror and Hit Wizard Offices. Both were training to become the latter since the beginning of the year, deciding it was better suited for their styles of defeating the Dark Arts than Auror Training was. As a Hit Wizard you were often responsible to subdue offenders and it was generally considered more physical. Sirius passed along some butterbeer to his friend as they sat and gathered their thoughts over today's training.

"Anything going on tonight or can I crash?" Sirius bluntly asked.

James frowned. "Better not, Lily hasn't been feeling well; don't need Stebbins on your arse if you get ill. She took today off to get checked at St. Mungo's."

"Oh, well tell her hope for the best and to inspect a crash tomorrow night then," Sirius winked.

James shoved him roughly. "She hates you arriving unexpectedly Padfoot, when will you learn?"

Sirius was grinning wide now, a handsome smile upon his handsome face. "You have to admit it's fun to get her hair up in a net. Freaking over nothing. Turning that cat of hers into a frog was funny, you know it was."

James sighed and put down his drink. "Point is, you won't like her when she's ill. Give it a couple days then you can raid our pantry, got it?"

Sirius let out a fake look of hurt before winking and taking a sip from his butterbeer.

When James came home that evening he tossed his cloak to the side and poked around the small foyer into the kitchen.

"Lily flower? You home?"

Lily hurried over to her husband with a flash of dark red hair and kissed him. He placed his hands on her shoulders concerned.

"How was your appointment? Is anything wrong?"

Lily was beaming. "It went well, very well."

"Oh? What did the Healer say?"

"She said that both the fetus and I are healthy."

"That's great, really- wait, _what_?"

Lily rose her eyebrows in a very significant manner.

"I- are you"-

Lily was beaming again. "I'm pregnant!"

James let out a shout and spun his wife around before kissing her full on the lips and set her down.

"Apparently I'm not too far along, it must have happened the last week of October. He or she should be due late July or early August!"

James smiled again and shook his head. "Pregnant, wow… we're going to be parents Lils! You and I- Mummy and Daddy!"

"I hope you can forgive me then for not getting dinner on yet. I was too excited for you to come home."

"Hey, don't sweat it. I can't wait to tell everyone else. My parents will be really excited to hear their first grandchild is on its way."

Lily nodded. "And all our friends. Even our old teachers! We've been trying and trying and now finally…"

James' shook his head again and ran a hand in his hair. "Who should we tell first?"

Lily rolled her eyes. In the manner of five minutes their fire grate lit three times as three men fell out of it via floo, all confused as to why they were told to come by.

"Is everything all right you two?" Remus Lupin looked at them serious.

"We have something we need to tell you," James' face was quite blank of emotion.

"Oh dear… how- how was your appointment Lily?" the small form of Peter Pettigrew asked, wringing his hands together.

"It went very well. James? Want to do the honors?"

James' face broke into a wide grin. "We're having a peanut!"

It took a couple seconds for the message to register but once it did shouts rang out. Lily was hugged and kissed and James pounced upon.

"Way to go you two! Finally! Finally, a new generation of Potter! A new generation to bestow all our wisdom upon!" Sirius rang out.

"And what wisdom is that?" Lily crossed her arms.

"One that will learn all the tricks and the trades from the Marauders. One that will take to the skies on his broom and to the halls with our secrets. And who better than us to pass down all we know? Am I right Prongs?" Sirius gave him a slug to the arm similar to the one he gave hours ago.

James looked from Lily to Sirius and bit his lip. "Well um, now you know we won't go crazy with that stuff Lily flower. Just some things when he or she is old enough."

Lily was glaring. "So help me if I see my son or daughter on a broomstick before they're five!"

"Now that's unreasonable. How about two?" James frowned.

"No not at two! There is no need for that to happen!"

"I have to start out young with our peanut Lils! He needs to be the best come second year when he can be on a Quidditch team!"

Lily held her hands up and gave a wild look. "I am not having this argument now. I just know I do not want our child to be one of the ones in St. Mungo's because he crashed on a broom before age twelve!"

James was about to retort but a bark-like laugh made him stop. Sirius pulled him in a side hug. "Ohh this is going to be fun. You two arguing over what's best for future Prongs Jr. until he comes. And then I will swoop in and be Super Uncle and settle on the matter."

Remus rolled his eyes and smirked. "Yeah, if Lily allows you to even hold the baby before his or her first birthday."

"Like I would ever harm Prongs Jr.?" Sirius' eyes went wide at the statement. "_Me_? Unofficial dogfather?"

Lily held up her arms. "Okay you loonies, enough arguing. You know the happy news but there are still others we need to tell."

Sirius pulled Lily to him now. "Naw, we need to celebrate! A night out- dinner at one of the few wizard restaurants here. McGill's perhaps?"

The next few days were spent informing loved ones of the news. James and Lily spent the afternoon at Potter Manor where James' parents resided and they were over-the-moon excited about the news. His parents were elderly and felt now was as good a time as any to finally see grandchildren before they aged anymore. Lily made a fire call to her best friend from Hogwarts. Julie Famer, who was equally excited. Everyone was thrilled about the pregnancy that James was surprised to come home a week later to find his wife sitting on the sofa, tear tracks on her face.

"Lils? What is it?" he placed his arms on hers.

Lily sniffed and pushed the dark hair from her eyes. "I- I went into Muggle London today. I wanted to- to use a payphone to- to call my sis-sister."

"Ohh…" James deflated.

Lily shook her head. "I don't know what I was expecting. Of course she didn't sound thrilled. But not only that, she talked to me long enough to tell me she's pregnant too!"

"Really? That fat bastard of a husband convinced her to sex?"

Lily shot him a dirty look.

"Sorry, sorry. Not a time for jokes. Okay… um, did she say how far along she is?"

"She just said it's due in the summer. I can't b-believe it James! My sister and I are both going to have a child; they're going to have a cousin that will be so close in age with them. They- they should be inseparable. I hate knowing our child will probably never have a relationship with his or her cousin, let alone ever meeting them."

"Don't say that Lils, they're going to meet. I may not like your sister and her husband much and I know how they feel about our world but our kids will meet."

Lily looked up, tears shining in her green eyes.

"I know it's important to you. Maybe when Petunia sees our kids playing she will try to keep a sounder relationship for you. This is an exciting time for the both of you; you're both going to become a mother _and_ an auntie at the same time!" James tried to smile.

Lily gave a small grin and sniffed. "Thanks. You're right, of course they will meet. But it will probably be a while from now. I wish she sounded happier but- but it's not something to dwell on yet."

It was December 23rd and Lily had come into the small area on the second floor being used as a study where James was pouring over notes.

"James, James, I just received a fire-call from Padfoot. Dumbledore wants to hold an emergency Order meeting tonight."

James looked up from the notes he had taken the past six months during Hit Wizard Training. He rubbed his eyes. "Tonight? Well if it's an emergency… I'm beat. Weird, I don't think we've seen anything odd lately."

"I know but we have to go. He wouldn't call it if there wasn't a reason," Lily sighed.

At 8 PM the Potters stepped into the old house decaying in Kent where Headquarters currently was. After stepping into the shadows of the foyer they made way to the lit sitting room. For ten minutes everyone shook hands with James and Lily before a silence fell when Albus Dumbledore made his way into the house.

Dumbledore gave a slight smile. "Do not obtain any conversations simply because of my presence."

The round face of Alice Longbottom stood. "We're sorry headmaster, it's only that you informed the importance of this meeting."

Dumbledore inclined his head. With that everyone took up a seat on the provided chairs and sofas in the magically expanded living area.

"First I would like to ask- how is everyone this night?" Dumbledore asked.

Lily squeezed James' hand. He nodded.

"Well, I'm not sure when to say this but Lily and I here have some big news we'd like to share."

Across from them Frank Longbottom smiled. "Alice and I here also have something we'd like to bring forth."

Dumbledore did not give them a particular look, almost as if he wasn't interested. He folded his hands in his lap and turned to the Longbottoms. "Frank and Alice, perhaps you can go first?"

Frank smiled and spoke to the Order, "Alice and I found out we are going to have a baby!"

There was an outcry of celebratory sounds but Dumbledore raised a hand and everyone stopped. He turned to the Potters. "James and Lily, you had news as well?"

James grinned. "Well it's not going to sound as impressive now but we're expecting too!"

In the far corner of the room stood the tall thin form of Severus Snape. His face seemed to be consumed by all the shadows in the room; his lips twitched but he stayed silent throughout.

Dumbledore remained calm the whole while. "I must first give you both my congratulations. A new child to bring into the world is truly an amazing gift even if the world has seen better days. However I must confess the reason for this meeting tonight. It is a vital piece of what may be our future. This information is connected to two whom could be the two families that have just spoken."

Lily frowned, worry etched into her face. "Albus? What- what do you mean?"

Severus watched from the same distance although he appeared to be standing stiffer still.

Dumbledore took a sip from the glass of wine on the table in front of him. "I have information from an inside source… that tells me- warns me perhaps, of things that may take place. The details are a little sketchy but I insist you stay with me." There wasn't a sound from anyone; every person leaning on the old man's every word. "It appears as though Voldemort may be looking to target an individual, one whom he may feel will be his equal, one that he fears could ultimately rip him of his powers once and for all." No one said anything yet although the room grew steadily quieter if possible. "There are not enough details to know exactly who the individual could be, but from what I have dissected so far it is not any known living member of the Order."

"How can you be sure?" growled the voice of Sirius.

"From what I have looked at, the details do not point to any person that sits or stands in this room tonight," Dumbledore repeated. "But this is where things become murky, there are at least two Voldemort could be after. While there is no evidence that he has begun plans to move, it's not saying it won't ever happen." He sighed as he looked towards the Potters and Longbottoms. "Evidence suggests that Voldemort believes the children you Alice, and you Lily, are carrying are the individuals he may be after."

"_What_?" James got to his feet.

Dumbledore raised a hand to silently tell him to sit back down, however he did not.

"No, what the hell do you mean Dumbledore? Voldemort wants to hunt down our unborn son or daughter?"

"There is not enough information as to which family he could go after. He feels only one of your unborn children could be his biggest threat. I am not entirely sure why but this brings up something that I suggest, insist perhaps. I feel it best for both you James and Lily, and you Frank and Alice, to go into hiding."

Frank shook his head. "I- I don't entirely understand… why? Why now? What would make him want to attack us? Or- or the Potters?"

Lily dabbed at wet eyes. "And to suggest hiding… Dumbledore, that's no way to raise a child. Kept in the dark, away from his or her world. If- if what you said is true who knows how long we would need to hide? What if- as the years go by and nothing happens and suddenly they're eleven… what, are we not to take them to Hogwarts? Hiding, away from everyone we know and love…"

Dumbledore dipped his head. "I know it's a lot to take in at the moment and I don't expect any of you to know what you want done yet. It appears it hasn't been long since you both found out you were with child. As far as I can tell Voldemort may not make a move until the children are old enough to help themselves. If that is the case then hiding all these years is far from reality to follow."

No one spoke for two long minutes.

"What… do you suggest sir?" Alice finally whispered.

"I will be looking out to see what moves Voldemort might make. In the mean time I feel it is safe to return to your homes. However, you must be ready to change your plans at a moment's notice. Voldemort is unpredictable and without any leads as to what his ultimate plans might be we shouldn't panic just yet. We should remain aware and vigilant as ever before however, and make sure we do all we can to thwart anything that may follow."

The meeting ended a half hour later. The Potters and Longbottoms were slow to get up and leave. Lily hugged Alice to her.

"Congratulations Alice. We'll see each other again soon."

"Thanks. I'm happy for you and James as well."

Before James and Lily left for home they were held up by Dumbledore at the fire grate.

"Congratulations again, both of you."

James could only nod, thoughts swirling in a mass in his head right now. He wasn't angry with the headmaster but he wished he knew exactly what the old man did. Things were always this way, only what Dumbledore felt everyone needed to know he would tell. Otherwise he assured members not to worry. But this was something that could ultimately change their visions of a happy life raising the child inside Lily. How could he not worry? Hoping he would get more answers than dead ends in the coming months, James finally disappeared back home in a burst of green flames.

_This was an idea I had in my mind for years and now I finally know how I'm going to write it. I decided to change a few things that many of the fandom have settled on with James and Lily's lives, one being their jobs. I feel Auror is too predictable and want to make a distinction between that and Hit Wizards. Also, who Lily's best friend is. If you have read my Harry Potter Sirius Black stories you will see it is Julie Famer/Vesser. Just because she is having a child at the same time as Alice Longbottom doesn't mean they had to be best friends. My two cents anyway. This will be around ten chapters long give or take, please come back for each one!_

_Magical love: Rose, June 5, 2014_


End file.
